


Birthday presents

by Mizukii



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Asmo has the best ideas, Chocolate, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Teasing, Who needs sleep anyways, most smut in the second chapter, starts sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:46:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizukii/pseuds/Mizukii
Summary: Didn't knowing it was Beelzebub's birthday M/C felt bad for not having any present for him. While wondering what beside food she could give him she stumbled into Asmo. Of course always excited to help he suggest to help M/C getting the right present. The moment M/C agreed to receive help from the Avatar of Lust regret fills her whole body, because just a short moment later she founds herself again being tied up on Beel's bed from no other than Asmo. Hearing the teasing words “I guess the fact that I won't eat you up myself will be my birthday gift for the big guy <3”,  that left demon's mouth didn't calm her at all.
Relationships: Asmodeus & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Birthday presents

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :) Here you have a few warnings. This is my first fic ever. Also english is not my native language so please don't judge me to hard. And a didn't had a beta reader. I appreciate getting tips of correcting my writing mistakes anytime.  
> I hope you at least can enjoy my fic a little :) have fun
> 
> Also i named the MC Mizuki because I just didn't felt using M/C or Y/N the whole time. I hope you can live with that  
> I started at maybe 2 am just to post it at like 9 am.... who needs sleep anyways am i right!? :D

It was a lovely day in the Devildom. It wasn't really hot but at least it wasn't cold either. Mizuki entered the room ready for breakfast while instantly spotting a few demon brothers at the table. She saw that something was off. Beel was eating from Mammon's dish like usual but this time Mammon wasn't bitching about it. He just sat there and ignored his precious so called “exclusive breakfast” being stolen away from him... Before she could ask the white haired demon what the hell happened or if he maybe hit his head very hard Belphegor entered the room with two huge bags in his hands directly storming in Beel's direction. He seemed very exited and without wasting any time he happily shouted “Happy Birthday Brother!”

Finally the confused human could settle the situation in her almost still asleep brain as she sat down and watched the whole scene while wondering why nobody told her about an event like a birthday. Beelzebub seemed very happy to receive a gift from his beloved twin brother but it didn't stopped him one second from eating Mammon's sushi. While Beel started to inspect the inside of the bags Belphie explained “These are about 60 pieces of your favorite Yakisoba Bread! I first thought about getting you the special Yakisoba Bread of which only 3 pieces are sold a day but then I thought nahhh.... knowing my Brother he would rather go for quantity!” Mizuki chuckled at Belphegor's words. Not just about the fact that she just thought the same about the matter of quantity over quality when it comes to Beel's appetite but also because she saw this different side of Belphie... The cute side that just wishes for his brothers bliss and not being shy to show it in front of everyone. That was truly a rare sight to see. Even though the best sight to see there was the captivating and charming smile of the Avatar of gluttony, at least for her. Oh my got did she had fallen deep for him.Beelzebub seemed very amused by all this affection, even when Mammon interrupted to remind him how honored he should rather be, getting the rare opportunity to have the great Mammon's meals for a whole day without getting punished.Even if it wasn't a real difference for the red haired demon because Mammon was never successful with the so called “punishment” nobody said anything. At least the good will Mammon showed today was appreciated. The next one who came up to the six oldest was Satan. His present wasn't a real surprise and the one who stated this fact out the most was the avatar of wrath itself. “To nobody's surprise, I insist on giving you a book. I got it when I last visited the human world, and I would bet you could use a cooking book with human dishes more than anybody else here.”

Mizuki couldn't even see Beelzebub's reaction anymore as she sunk right into her thoughts. Everyone except her was knowing about Beel's birthday. Obviously because they were brothers and all... But more than being angry about nobody telling her she felt bad. Bad for not having anything she could give to her favorite handsome and kind demon. As soon as she settled her thoughts her decision was clear. She would go shopping after RAD and get him something special just for him. After breakfast was about to be over and Beel almost ate everything he was gifted with (except for the cooking book), he stood up to set off for classes. This was her last chance, so she stood up and hurried to get to Beel. Mizuki almost stumbled right in front of Beel, leaving the six eldest with surprise in his face while Mizuki looked down trying to catch herself. Relieved that nobody in the room noticed her blushed face she found her courage, looked the redhead right in the face and demanded: “Beel open up your mouth!” Perplexed Beelzebub opened his mouth in an instant. That had to be the pact's force but Mizuki couldn't care less as she threw him a piece of chocolate into his mouth. Before Beel even had the chance to chew down the sweet sensation he was hugged by the small girl, her face nestling into his stomach. “Happy birthday Beel.” she said, her voice soft and caring as it made the big boy blush from his cheeks up to his ears. Sadly she missed that. Almost in an instant you could hear Mammon yelling his usual “Oi! Mizuki that's enough of hugging Beel, you don't have to be that nice just because it's his birthday! And Beel don't let that get to your head!”. At that comment Asmo just had to barge in amused. “Hahaha Mammon you surely are just jealous that it's not your birthday and being a hugged by Mizuki!” Mammon tried to deny his affection for Mizuki like always after getting teased by his btrohers, but the conversation of Asmo and Mammon faded into the background as Beel looked down to Mizuki as she dissolved the hug. Instead of the blush on his face he now smiled his usual adorable cinnamon roll like smile that would melt her heart every time even if she doesn't show that on the outside. “Thank you Mizuki,” the red haired demon chuckled and proceeded: “we should head to class now or we're gonna be late...”

After class Mizuki almost instantly ran off to get her pocket, the mission to get a nice present grounded in her mind. After getting everything she needed from her room she hurried again not really caring about her surroundings until I was too late. She literally crashed into another person both hitting the floor. “Ouch... I am so sorry it wasn't on purpose... I just....”  
“You're just a completely airhead today cause you can't think about anybody else then me!?” Mizuki eyes grow wide... 'what the!? Before she realized she wasn't on the ground anymore, now lifted up by no other than Asmo. Without reaction to his usual narcissist claims she clarified the situation “Actually I wanted to get Beel a gift... I would've bought one earlier but nobody told me his birthday would be today...” Looking her into the eyes Asmo actually apologized. “Ohh sorry to hear that. The thing is, even if he likes getting birthday wishes and gifts from us Beel never really make a big fuzz about his birthday so I guess that's she reason he didn't told you. But I also didn't consider he wouldn't tell you.” Okay, somehow that seemed just like Beel. He never really thought much about himself and always just thought of others. Before the human could sink again to his thoughts Asmo pulled her back into conversation. “You know I absolutely didn't miss how abashed you are when it comes to my brother. Especially today when you blushed all over, even though I don't think anyone else noticed...” Leaving with that information the girl went red again in an instant. “Am I that obvious!? Please let me die right now and here!” she sighed with a pleading tone.

“Oh! Come on. You can't hide affection from the avatar of lust. It's impossible! Even thought you don't have to be embarrassed about it.” he winked. “I am just a little sad you have eyes for him instead of me even though I can sympathize with you about the reason why. He really has a hot body and all...” “It not just his body I like!” Mizuki almost instantly snapped. “Oho didn't know you fell that hard for him.” Asmo sounded really enjoying this reveal as he sing sang his words. Just when Mizuki were about to defend herself Asmo continued “...Well enough of teasing. In fact I was looking for you,” Asmo said now in an honest tone “I guessed on your glances earlier on breakfast that you're struggling so I wanted to support you.” Something in his voice told her she really could trust his word right now so she decided to accept the help from the demon, es well having to admit that she doesn't really have a really good plan for a gift. “So do you have any idea about what Beel might want maybe leaving simple food aside because everyone came up with that... I know he is simple minded and he would enjoy getting something to eat from anyone... But I want to give him something special...” After she was done with her speech Asmo fixated on her troubled face. “Even Mammon would notice her feelings for Beelzebub if he would've heard that right know.” Asmo chuckled thinking to himself. After a few moments of thinking Asmo shoot up, almost startle Mizuki as he brought his face right in front of hers almost to fast while catching her shoulders in his hands. He proudly suggests “Look, I have a really good gift idea that would be both, something containing food and being very special at the same time. But I have two conditions to make that happen.” Wondering what it could be the girl asks “What conditions?” “You see,” Asmo says in a charming voice, “I still didn't give anything to my dear brother either so I would like to give a little part of it too so I won't come empty handed myself” “That made sense” Mizuki thought to herself asking herself what Asmo may had in mind. “Sure it's your idea after all so I don't see why we shouldn't get it together for him.” “Perfect” Asmo retorted. “ So where should we head to?” Having different shops in mind Mizuki was surprised when Asmo explained that they wouldn't have to go far to get the present. “You may be wondering know but I promise you will get to retrace what I have in mind. You just have to trust me” he said in his sweetest voice while holding out for her hand. Even if Mizuki knew she had to be a little careful about Asmodeus's advances she trusted him right now. It was something meant for Beel, not Amso or her. “Okay, is trust you.” She took his hand and let herself be guided trough the corridors.

Damn was she naive! She thought to herself just a few moments later. It was the dumbest thing ever, trusting a demon called the Avatar of Lust. Regret spreading all over her body as she founds herself just a few moments later in this situation: Being tied up by her hands on Beel's bed and from no other than the now overly self-satisfied Asmo. How did it come to that so fast!? She remembers the moment she noticed their destination it was already to late. Asmos grip on her hand switched to a very tight hold of her wrist when they entered the room followed by a happy demon almost dancing towards Beelzebub's bed dragging Mizuki after her. “I knew they wouldn't be here by now... ,” the demon chirped “Beel is probably still in the Kitchen like always and I already asked Belphie if he would be so kind to stay in the attic room until tomorrow!” That was when she noticed that she was fooled. Asmo had planned this long before she crashed into him. This manipulative sneaky bastard. But now was not the time to think about that. Truth be told, she had to stick with the current setting now no matter how the situation came about.

“Asmo please. Untie me. Now!” She pleaded but she could already tell it was no use. The handsome demon seamed well to pleased with his actions to even listen to her request. Now she understand what his plan was, of course. It was way to obvious. What could be a more then plausible plan of the demon of “lust” than giving away an erotic human meal!?. On the other hand the fear of just getting eaten up first by Asmo himself still remained. Both head scenarios gave her shivers over her whole body, but at the same time she had to admit it was arousing as hell too. Snapping out of her thoughts she noticed hands on her hips. “Schhhhh.... calm down sugar. We need to present you as lovely as possible.” he chirped while pulling down her pants, just leaving the feared but also excited girl in her panties. He resumed “Remember I told you we could do both, something special and something containing food. I'm a genious, right!?” That was it... she was aroused yes, but fear won over for a second forcing her to shout “Asmo I swear, stop or I will make you!” Asmo shortly surprised of her fear shifted to a calming voice “Mizuki, I hope you didn't forgot the important thing I asked from you... you just have trust me... I wont do you any harm and I also won't do something you really don't want to do.“ Even in this bizarre situation, half naked somehow she knew he told the truth. He never forced her to something she really didn't wanted to do till now. And being honest with herself she wasn't really disliking the idea of being the present for Beel, especially when Asmodeus insisted with his actions of the fact, that Beel would like this kind of surprise.

Her biggest problem was the embarrassment which almost made her command Asmo with the power of her bond to blew everything up. Still not sure what to do the sneaky demon seemed to decided for her as he pulled out a gag out of his pocket. He instantly pulled it on, lovely whispering into her ear “To make it easier for you to decide.” Not being able to move was impulsive on itself, but increasing the friction with not being able to talk probably blew it on another level. Mizuki was just glad that the sneaky demon left her her panties, because she thought otherwise the bed would be a little wet by now. “Oh yeah, I am such a good brother to present such a gorgeous meal. Maybe I will just take a little bite!?” She felt so much friction that now she was pleading with her eyes for some kind of contact. The to unfair demon could read her like a book and smiled at the sight. But he just had to tease her a little bit more. “It's almost more adorable to not touch now that you are so desperate wanting for it.” But after a short while he moved again and began to get rid for her top, pulling it all the way up to the ropes. Instead of fear all the demon could see was ecstasy just like he planned. He wasn't called the Avatar of lust for no reason and he was so proud of the reaction the delicious looking meal gave him. She shuddered under Asmo's touch, his hand finding her breasts. She yelped as he worked his hands on her chest slowly removing the bra. The next thought that got him was to get a little bit more fun for himself before he will behave like a good brother appreciating Beelzebub's birthday rights. After persuading himself to not just dumping the whole idea to give this present away and have it just all for himself he said “I guess the fact that I won't eat you up myself will be my birthday gift for the big guy <3”. Even though said that he lowered his face to one of her nipples sucking lightly on them while his hand was brushing against her other one just for a little tease and enjoy for himself, making Mizuki moan as loud she could with the gag on. As the demon lifted his head to take in the results of his work he hummed “You look so delicious Hun!,” then he added “But the dinner is not ready to be served, yet.”

Back in the kitchen Beel was about to enjoy the last few Yakisoba breads Belphie gave to him.

He couldn't eat them all before classes starts but at least he could continue eating them almost instantly after classes ended. While he was chewing happily someone broke the silence. “Hey Beel my dear brother.” It was Asmo. Unaffected Beel mumbled “The fridge is already empty.” Asmo chuckled “Of course Beel, I didn't excepted nothing less from you. Actually I'm here because Mizuki asked me to leave a message for you.”  
Confusion started to set on the redhead's face. “Why is she sending you and doesn't talk to me directly? That seems not like her.” He had a point there Asmo had to agree to himself but he played it cool. “Actually she wanted to give you a little present after she found out that today is your birthday. She seemed a little bit embarrassed giving it to you where others could see so she went to your room, but when you weren't there she asked me to send you over".

You could see on Beel's face that he wasn't expecting that. Something like getting a present from Mizuki. But that wasn't exactly the right term. Getting another present. As Beel remembered the chocolate and the hug with filled his stomach and heart more than the rest of the food even leaving him wondering cause a small chocolate wouldn't normally do this much to his hunger. After a short blush a warm smile appeared on Beel's face which made Asmodeus a little bit jealous to be honest. Although he doesn't even know what's await him he's already this happy Asmo thought to himself. “Thanks for letting me know Asmo, I will be going then.” Beel stated as he was about to leave. Almost out of the kitchen Beel caught a last sentence from Asmo which he couldn't quite retrace. “Don't thank me yet. You can do that proper tomorrow.”

Reaching his room he had the last Yakisoba bread in his mouth, opening the door while chumming at it. The next thing he recognize was the sound of food collide with the floor, but for the first time he can remember he didn't care. The only thing that caught his interest was the sight right in front of him. Mizuki tied on his bed... gagged... almost naked... on top of that... chocolate sauce all over her body... and most important... her eyes looking right at Beel's with a pleading expression

Blushing at the sight he felt something grew inside him with increasing pace. A whole new different kind of hunger. Nothing in the world could have prepared him for this.


End file.
